Making Amends with Death
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Set is the all powerfull God of Chaos and Storms. He fears nothing. But why would he be afraid to spend time with the jackal-god of funerals. Will thi father/son momnt bring Anubis & Set closer together? Or will it make it worse for them?


Making Amends with Death

I Set the Egyptian God of Chaos and storms; I fear no one. All bow down to me. I should rule the world, not my foolish nephew Horus. Then why, why is my traitorous wife forcing me to spend "quality time" with Anubis? I have not see the boy at all. I know that this is a way for me to get to know the boy. I can't believe this this! The boy is happier not to know me. And if any of you, mortals think that I am afraid of spending time with my son I will feed you to my Set animal. Got it, good lets hope so.

Set started to disappear from the Duat to appear in his brother's Osiris' kingdom. As he walked into the judgment hall of Osiris, Set saw his jackal-headed son working on fixing the scales of truth. He saw that the foolish Kane was not there to help the god. "My, even when Osiris returns you are still running the show down here, eh?" Set said in a low voice. But Anubis heard what was said to him and turned his head.

_Great! That is all I need now, my father to make a good day turn bad. _Anubis put down one of the cups and bowed to Set. "My Lord Set, I am sorry to say, but Lord Osiris is not here." Anubis told Set and was about to pick up were he have left the cup and went to work on the scales of truth.

Set looked at Anubis and gave him a look if disgust. "Please boy why would I want to see my brother? I came down here was to see you." Set said to Anubis. Anubis looked at his father and knew too well that Set would never come down to the land of the dead just to see him. His mother, Nephthys, must have forced him.

"Mother forced you to come and spend time with me didn't she father?" Anubis asked.

"Yes. But you will not say anything to your Lord or I will use the closing of the mouth on you, Anubis. I mean it boy not a word. Do you understand?" Set said in a low voice. Anubis looked at his father knowing that he was lying to him.

"Crystal clear father." Anubis said to his father turning to the scales.

Finally Anubis had gotten the cup to stay on the scale. Anubis signed in relief; the scales were now able to do his job. He will have to wait until a soul came down to be judge. He then turned back to his father who was looking around the hall. "Father what would you like to talk about?" Anubis asked.

Set stopped looking at hieroglyphics and turns his eyes on his son. "Well lets go talk boy." Set told Anubis. The two gods looked at each other before leaving the hall to go into a smaller room that had a table with chairs in it.

"Well father let's talk." Anubis said to Set. Set saw a letter next to Anubis right hand that was address to him. Set saw the letter but didn't say anything yet.

"Well how are you my boy?" Set said to Anubis. Set felt that this was not going to work with him and Anubis. He knew nothing of the boy and Anubis knew so much of him. _Why would she send me down here? We have nothing in common with each other. He looks nothing like me. This is foolish to be here and not know whom I am talking to. I guess my dear Nephthys you lose at your plan. _Anubis looked at his father with his head turned to the left like a dog would do. "What boy?" Set said finally looking at his son.

"I am sorry father. You look like you were fighting with something. Oh to answer your question I am fine." Anubis said getting up from the chair. "Would you like something to drink father?" Anubis asked. Set. Set nodded his head yes and Anubis disappeared into the next room to get drinks.

Set looked at the letter that Anubis' right hand was on. He couldn't help but wanting to see who was writing to his only son. He took the letter opened it and began to read it. As he was done with the letter rage began to build in his red eyes. He threw the letter down on the small golden table waiting for Anubis to return to have a little talk with him. We come closer to the letter to finally see what the letter say's.

_Dear, Dog-boy,_

_I have to tell you Anubis that I am very upset with you. Why in the world would you kiss me? I guess I also should be grateful for you helping me when all the other Gods would have been upset with you. But and this is a big but that gives you no right to kiss me! Well you are a good kisser. Wait never mind that part! Forget that I even said that! _

_Thanks for the help; I know that you put your neck out on the line for Carter and me. I was also wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime. Not like a date! Just so I could get you updated on the dating changes that I promised you that I would. Get back to me as soon as you can. Can you tell mom and dad that I said hi and I miss them and love them? _

_Thanks,_

_Sadie Kane_

"Father I got you some water." Anubis said stopping in his tracks when he saw that the letter was wide open on the table. Set stood up and turned on his son. Anubis was upset that his unknown father took the time to read his letter that Sadie wrote to him.

"What is going on with you and the Kane girl Anubis?" Set asked in a low tone. Anubis put down the cups and went around his father took the letter away from Set's reach.

"She was just thanking me for getting her out of a jam with Nekhbet and Babi. Also I told her were to find the second section of the Book of Ra. What is wrong with helping out a young magician who trying to save the world from chaos?" Anubis said to Set. He could tell that his father was not happy with the answer.

"I mean the kiss boy! Why on Ra would you kiss my sworn enemy?" Set said trying to get the letter but Anubis was to fast for his father to get him. Anubis started turning red from what Set was asking him.

"I like her father. I was just giving her a kiss on her birthday. I didn't see any wrong in that. Why do you care what I do or who I like?" Anubis asked getting upset that he was making a thing out of this.

"Because boy I am your father and I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to feel any pain. Falling in love with Sadie Kane will only bring pain into your immortal life. She will die and you will be left to coping with losing her. I guess I just want to see you happy. And I also don't want you dating her. She has control over me by knowing my secret name. She can use that against me." Set said to the boy. He looked at Anubis who was smiling at his father.

"I never knew you care about me that much." Anubis said going up to his father. Set stepped back a bit not knowing what to do with his son. Anubis did the only thing that will not make both feel out of place. He took his father's hand and shook it. "They are wrong about you father. Not all of it, but some." Anubis said to Set.

"Yeah just don't tell my brother. I have a reputation to keep." Set said walking away from him. "We have to do this again Anubis. I am feeling like that I am finally getting to know you. " Set said smiling at his son. Anubis bowed to his father and Set disappeared from the room.

As Anubis left the room and went back into the Hall of Judgment he saw that Julius Kane/Osiris was back with Rudy Kane at his side. "Anubis I see that you got the scales working my boy. Were have you been?" His Lord asked him. Anubis just smiled at him.

"Oh nothing my Lord Osiris just that your daughter send me a letter saying she wanted to hang out and teach me the new rules of how to court girls. And she wanted me to tell you and you Rudy that she loves and misses you." Anubis said bowing to them. "Is it ok if I can go hang out with Sadie? I will understand if you say no." Anubis said not looking at them.

Rudy and Osiris looked at each other and smiled. "Yes you can Anubis. But I want you back here by 11:00pm no later. Is that understood?" Osiris said. Anubis looked up at him and smiled at his Lord.

"Can it be 11:30pm my Lord?" Anubis asked hoping to be with Sadie a little longer.

Osiris laughed at what he said. "No. And if you ask me again you will have to come home at ten. Is that understood now my boy." Osiris said with a smiled upon his face.

"Yes my Lord. It was just a try." Anubis said laughing the two others in the room. He transformed into his teenage human form and went to go see Sadie.


End file.
